Knight In Dusty Armor
by CookieDoughSundae
Summary: Finn Hudson is son of former knight, Christopher and peasent, Carole. All he ever wanted to be was a knight. One day, he and his bestfriend, Puck get the chance. What will happen? Finchel, Quick. currently on hiatus and being Rewritten


_So, apparently I hadn't been paying much attention, and I wrote 'phone call', which completely conflicts with the theme of the story, I apologize. So, I rewrote it, and I am currently rewriting the other chapters, which I am not so completely proud of. Therefore, I shall make them better :D_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._**

* * *

Finn Hudson was a 16 year old, handsome peasant from the town of Lima. He was the son of Carole Hudson- who was a poor maid, and Christopher Hudson- a former knight of Kingdom William McKinley. But, he gave up his title to marry the love of his life, Carole. Finn never understood that. Of course, he loved his mother dearly, but was a _girl _worth giving up being a knight? Finn didn't think so. In fact, he wished he could be a knight, instead of a poor peasant. Maybe then, he wouldn't be just another "_Lima Loser!_" Screamed a passing knight on a horse.

The knight's horse had knocked Finn onto the ground, bruised and beaten. The knight laughed and rode off, while Finn was left their to wallow in his own self-pity. He didn't have the will to get up; he just drifted off into a deep, uncomfortable slumber in the dusty dirt road.

"Finn, Finn! _Finn_ wake _up_" said a voice, shaking Finn's body on the ground. Finn started to stir before slowly sitting up.

"Wah- What? Where am I? Who are you?" Finn screamed, shoving the arm off of him and scrambling to his feet. The figure laughed and put his arm on Finn's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, man. It's me." The figure said. Finn calmed down enough to look at him, listen to his voice and recognize him. Light filled his eyes, illuminating the boy, who Finn had recognized. Tan skin, amber eyes and a dark mohawk- yes, Finn definitely knew who it was.

"Puck, you freaking scared me!" Finn exclaimed, playfully punching his bestfriend of 13 years. Yes, the two had met and befriended when they were three. Puck was pulling a little girl's pigtails. Finn comforted him when she threw sand in his eyes and stomped on his foot. There's nothing like a sandbox bromance.

"Sorry. Anyway, what the hell were you doing on the ground? Your mom went bat-crazy when you didn't get home!" Puck said. Finn rubbed the part of his nose between his eyes, sighed, shaking his head.

"Crap...I just...Puck, do you think we're Lima Losers?" Finn asked seriously, staring at his mohawk'd friend in the eyes. Puck's eyes softened for a second, a vulnerability filling them before becoming hard.

"Hell no! Puckasaurus and the Finnster? Naw, man! We're the most bad-ass guys the world's never seen!" Puck said, patting Finn on the shoulder and grinned at him, causing him to reciprocate the gesture.

"Okay, let's stop now before people think we're dating or some shit." Puck said out of the blue. Finn's face fell before he dropped his hand and wiped it on his pants.

"Ugh, I guess I should go home now. My mom's going to _freak _when she finds out how I spent the night" Finn said, shaking his head, running a hand through his thick, chest-nutty hair.

"Yeah man, I'll see you later." Puck said before they did their own special handshake, and turning in different directions.

Finn walked into his tiny house, into the small designated kitchen area, where his parents were currently situated.

"H-heeyy, Mom, Dad" Finn said upon entering. Carole and Christopher Hudson turned around.

"Oh my gosh, _FINN_! Where have you been?" Carole exclaimed going over to her son and take him in a hug.

"Does it matter? Mom...squishing...air...need...now" Finn said, in a higher octave than his normal voice is. Carole let go of her son, blushing.

"I'm sorry. I was _worried _about you, Finn! You can't just stay out all night without telling one of us!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mom, It won't happen again, I swear." Finn said.

"Good, it better not, or we're selling you to the circus, like we originally wanted to do before you were born. Now Finn, you and your father go wait in the dining area, Dinner's almost ready" Carole said, lightly shoving them out of her way.

Finn and Christopher both took a seat on the ground around the small table on the ground. There was a silence between them, before his Father decided to ask Finn a question.

"Alright, Finn. What really happened?" Christopher said softly to his only son.

"W-what do you mean?" Finn asked nervously.

"Don't start with me, Finn. Tell your old man what happened. _Why _didn't you come home last night." Christopher said sternly, but in a loving tone. When Finn didn't say anything, Christopher sighed.

"Alright, alright." Finn started, feeling defeated. "I was out, as you know. When I wasn't paying attention, and...and a knight came on his horse and knocked me over screaming 'Lima Loser'. I didn't feel like getting up after that." Finn said disappointed in himself. He looked over to his father. His eyes were soft.

"Dinner time, boys! I hope you're both hungry!" Carole exclaimed with a smile, walking into the small room with a pot of food in her hands.

"I'm always hungry, Mom!" Finn exclaimed with a laugh. Carole chuckled.

"I know you are, Finn. I know you are." She said, serving the food to everyone and they ate in comfortable silence with the occasional small talk.

For the next week, Finn had been spending all his time dwelling on that knight's cruel words. It wasn't _his_ fault he was a peasant. It wasn't _his _fault he lived in a small, cramped, crappy stone house, that had curtains for doors and a dinner table that you had to _sit_ _on the ground _for, unlike all the royal families who lived in _ginormous _castles, had sturdy wooden doors and draw-bridges and large, fancy tables and chairs to dine on. Sometimes, in the dark of the night, Finn wondered what it would've been like to have been born to a different family, perhaps a rich one, or a highly respected one. He would quickly shake his thoughts away, knowing that he wouldn't trade his parents for all the riches in the world.

It was late that night, that Finn sat on the futon he used as a bed in his room. He sighed and rubbed his temples. _'Gosh, Dad must think I'm just some weak loser, who can't handle an insult.'_ Finn thought, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Finn, can I come in?" His father's voice boomed.

"Y-yeah, of course Dad. Come on in!" Finn said and watched at his father pushed through the curtain that was used as his door, since they couldn't afford one. Christopher sat on the edge of the futon, right next to Finn. They both stayed silent for a moment, the tension rose as they both began to shift uncomfortably, clearing their throats just so they wouldn't have to be engulfed in the absence of sound.

"Finn, I'm sorry" Christopher started, breaking the silence.

"Dad, it's not your fault!" retorted Finn.

"Yes it is, Finn." Christopher started. He looked his son dead in eyes. "I know how you feel. I know that you've always wanted to follow in my footsteps and become a knight, isn't that right?" He asked gently. Finn nodded his head.

"Well then, you shall be." Christopher declared. That caught Finn off-guard, his eyebrows furrowed instinctively as a look of bewilderment graced his face.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, confused and shocked, mostly confused.

"Once you told me about your little...unpleasant encounter last week, I immediately regretted ever keeping you hidden from the opportunity-filled world of the knights. So, I sent a letter to my old buddy at the Kingdom, requesting your admission to their team. He owes me a favor for saving his life way back when, so I thought this would be acceptable payment." Christopher said, grinning at the way his son's face lit up.

"So, I-I get to be a knight?" Finn said excitedly. His heart began to race when he saw his father nod, smiling at him. In fact, he was so ecstatic, that he had to remind himself to breath.

"Yes, son. They will give you training and get you accustomed to the lifestyle, provide you with housing, and all other necessities ." Christopher said, patting his son on the shoulder and got up, heading out.

"D-dad. I appreciate this, but I can't go." Finn said, disappointment filling his voice and thoughts that were very recently occupied with such enthusiasm. How was he supposed to leave his _bestfriend_?

"Puck?" Christopher asked him knowingly. Despite the first impression he gives off, Noah Puckerman was a pretty good kid. Rough around the edges, sure, but he had heart, and he and Finn were like brothers.

"Yeah. He's my bestfriend dad, and we made a pact that we would get out together..." Finn said.

"Oh, I remember that. You two were seven, and you ate mud to seal the deal" Christopher said, and they both shuddered at the memory. "Which is why I request both you, _and _Puck get to go. I already cleared everything up with his mother. Get ready to leave tomorrow at dawn" Christopher said,smiling and walking out.

Finn fell back on his lumpy futon, laying his head on his arms that folded beneath it. His mind was focused on one sole topic- he was going to be a _knight_. _Finally_, Finn Hudson was going to be a man of importance. People would care about who he was, no snotty knight was going to beat on him. If he did, he'd have people behind him, fellow _knights_. He allowed a smile to make its appearance on his face, the smile growing as his eye lids became heavy.

* * *

_Even though you already reviewed, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed again, letting me know if you liked the revised chapter, and also what you'd like to see in the story. :)_

:)

CDS.


End file.
